In U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,455 to Atkinson et al. there are disclosed certain aralkyl amino ethanol heterocylic compounds wherein the amino substituent is a phenyl alkyl group optionally substituted with various groups.
In E.P.O. 0,244,728 to Bayer there are disclosed amino alkyl pyridines wherein the amino substituents may be alkyl, cycloalkyl, aralkyl or heterocycle.